greed
by FMA-Possessed
Summary: About the muders of a few in a local town that have spred to were Ed is and they are determined to find the killer and have a relasionship at the same time...EdXRoy....clipWhy won't you tell any one about us? Because. Because why? Because I love you Ed.


Greed... 

Lizzie Borden toke an axe, gave her father forty wax, when she saw what she had done, she gave her mother forty-one.

"Ed, come look at this a sec." Mustang said in a discussed voice. "What is it Roy?"

"Take a look at this body and its position." "This was no accident." stated Roy. "How could you tell that by looking at the body alone? "Simple, this person was dead way before he hit the ground."

"I don't understand Roy...how could you have possibly have known that?" Ed questioned yet again. "Look at how little blood was lost on the impact. Barely any...its a cleat sign that this man was dead at least a few hours." Roy bluntly stated.

"You can take the body away now. We have all the evidence we need at the moment"  
The men came as quickly as they could. "Yes Colonel sir...we'll have it done in a minute." The young man said in a horse kind of voice that was begging to give out soon. Roy and Ed turned around one right after the other. Right ahead of them stood Havoc.

He approached the two of them and said "Can i see you two for a minute." "Sure Havoc." "Wall with me i have something to discuss with you." "No doubt you've noticed that the body didn't die on impact. Roy turned to Ed and gave a sly smile and of course Ed glared back. Havoc turned around after hearing Ed stick his Tongue out and spit at Roy.  
"Listen you two this is important. This has been happening all over Central. We suspect its a woman doing this seeing as how all the bodies seem to have lipstick on the collars of there shirts."

Roy stared for a second and asked "What does this have to do with us." "Well I pegged you as a smart one Roy?" Roy obviously gave him an evil stare. "HAVOC."

"Oh right sir." "Um...we're assigning it to you and Edward"  
"Oh and she can us alchemy so look out." "We'll be fine"  
"Ok well lets go to my house and figure out how were going to do this." "That?s fine with me." Said Edward.

Now at Roy?s' house they had both been sitting and discussing the plan to try and find out how they were going to go at this. "Trying to find this person is not going to be easy, you understand that don't you Ed."

"Yes I understand that...I'm not stupid. Do I look like I'm a child or something." Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. "Could of fooled me." said Roy sarcastically.

"I'm about sick of your little jokes...and how they're always poking fun at my size. I thought by now you would have given' up on stupid things like that." Ed said as he started to stand.

Roy reached over and grabbed Edwards hand and started rubbing it. "You know they're meant to be harmless."

"Well, sometimes they heart." Edward said. "And further more, Why does this have to be a secret, why do we have to be a secret?" said Ed in a weird voice that seem to carry.

"I told you, its none of there busyness what we do outside of work"  
"Your just afraid that they won't fear you anymore, that your a big softy, just because you dating someone, its not as if you've killed someone...or have you?" Ed demanded.  
"No of course I haven?t killed anyone, its just that"  
"Its just that what?" Ed yelled once again.

"Its just that...I'm in love with you Edward." Roy stated.  
Edward stood there with a glazed look on his face, as if he had just been shot.

"Your what?" Edward asked still stund from the announcement.

"I think I'm in love with you Edward. But, I don't know, I've been having all these different feeling lately and...and I just don't know yet. Does that explain anything at all."

"Not really." Edward stated bluntly. "But you know exactly what to say, don't you."

"Come with me." Edward stated.

Ed clutched on to Roy?s hand and pulled him through the hall...strait to the bedroom.

They were standing in front of the fire place in Roy's room. Ed slowly moved towards Roy?s face and began to kiss him.

"I thought you were mad at me." Roy pointed out.  
"Who could stay mad at you for long. You always work your way out with word. Now, where were we, ah yes...there we were."

Ed began to take off Roy shirt to reveal a scar he had had for a long time (since the war probably). Ed put his hand on Roy?s back and slowly moved it down towards his waist.

Roy was now in control. He now had his hand on Ed?s back. "Lay on the bed." Roy said. Ed walked over to the bed. He was now half undressed. So much so that it revealed his clean cut abs, witch just attracted Roy even more. Roy began walking over to Edward, he put out his hand and Ed was quick to grab a hold of it. Then they crawled into bed...

to be continued...


End file.
